This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Many existing terminals are provided with a photo-taking function, and as cameras and other pieces of hardware of the terminals are being improved constantly, there is a better and better effect of taking photos on the terminals, so that their users frequently take various photos using the photo-taking function of the terminals. For example, a mobile phone is a terminal with the photo-taking function, and a user thereof frequently takes various photos using the photo-taking function of the mobile phone.